


Primeval

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [50]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 13.09, Episode Related, Gen, challenge word:-flood, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:17:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam and Dean find themselves in a very strange place. Gen. tag to 13.09





	Primeval

The brothers looked around in bewilderment, unaware of standing slap-bang in the middle of a three-digit footprint, stamped into the ground by some massive creature.

"Where the hell are we now?" Dean blustered angrily.

Sam shrugged, his mind flooded with a variety of theories all of which he preferred not to voice, hoping none applied to their situation.

:

A primeval roar filled the air, causing the vegetation around them to vibrate, and the ground beneath their feet to tremble.

Dean reached out a hand to grasp his brother's jacket, as did Sam, Dean's

An enormous shadow fell over them, and Dean yelled. "Run Sammy, the bitch has thrown us into a Godzilla B-movie."


End file.
